LÁGRIMAS DE AMOR
by Monik
Summary: Oneshot, sin spoilers del 6 libro. Hermione destrocada llora en su cuarto por Harry... entrad y leer no olvidéis dejar un review con vuestra opinión


_No hago esto para lucirme, sólo por diversión. Todos los personajes son propiedad de J K Rowling_

-"……" PENSAMIENTOS

-…… CONVERSACIONES

No hay spoilers del Sexto Libro

**LÁGRIMAS DE AMOR**

Hermione Granger, la íntegra y recatada Hermione Granger (repito sin spoilers del 6º libro) llorara amargamente en su cuarto, llevaba llorando durante horas, no podía evitarlo, estaba destrozada, le habían partido el alma esa misma tarde, había hecho pedazos sus corazón, aquel que hasta hacía muy poco palpitaba con alegría, aquel que vibraba por el amor, aquel que sólo vivía por él, aquel se había roto en mil pedazos precisamente por la persona que hacía que la castaña se levantara con una sonrisa en su rostro. Él, al que amaba con locura. Él, del que estaba enamorada. Él, el que decía que la amaba…

-"¿Cómo me ha podido hacer esto? ¿Cómo me ha podido dejar así? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer este trato? ¿Qué he hecho mal? Siempre pensé que era poco para él, y ahora ya lo sé, no soy nada en comparación con él, pero… pero… pero yo le amo."-Hermione no dejaba de pensar y darle le vueltas a la cabeza mientras lloraba en su cama, abrazada a su almohada, derramando lágrimas por amor, lágrimas que empapaban el almohadón.

Ella le quería muchísimo, había sido sólo su amiga durante muchos años, nunca pensó que él, su mejor amigo, Harry Potter, pudiera poner sus ojos en ella y darse cuenta de que ella no era sólo su amiga, sino también una mujer. De hecho intentó acercarse a Ron, todos parecía querer que acabara con él, hasta Harry. Pero un día, mejor dicho una noche, sus deseados sueños se hicieron realidad. Harry la dijo que la amaba, y lo hizo mandándola lechuzas con mensajes de amor. Ella los había contestado. Ambos sentían mariposas en el estómago deseando que llegara otro mensaje. Ninguno se podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Harry nunca pensó que iba a ser correspondido y en esos momentos era el hombre más feliz del mundo. Los dos jóvenes deseban verse, decirse a la cara que se amaban, besarse con puro amor… pero sabían que aquello tenía que esperar, sobretodo porque Harry tenía novia, se llamaba XharaYorkama, era nueva, una estudiante extranjera, que había entrado en Griffindor. El ojiverde ya no la quería, se había enamorado de Hermione, pero no sabía como poder dejarla, pese a no quererla, la seguía teniendo mucho cariño y no quería hacerla daño.

Pasó algo de tiempo hasta que Harry cortó por fin con Xhara, bueno más bien fue ella porque lo llevaba notando distante durante un tiempo, y sospechaba que había otra chica, y Xhara verdaderamente no andaba nada equivocada. Cuando ambos ya eran libres hicieron público su amor, el cual sorprendió a muchos, y enceló a otros tantos, pero lo importante fue que la gente de su círculo íntimo se alegraron muchísimo.

Harry era muy tierno y dulce con Hermione, ella nunca pensó que su amigo pudiera tener ese lado tan romántico, pero así era. Le encantaba abrazarla por la cintura y decirla las palabras más bonitas que una mujer pudiera resistir, era imposible no enamorarse de un chico así.

Pero pese a lo bonito que era su relación y lo enamorada que estaba Hermione, la castaña acabó con la relación, cortó con Harry. Ella era consciente de por todo lo que pasaba Harry y ella no quería ser otra carga para él. Hizo de tripas corazón y sin valentía alguna le escribió una carta y se la mandó con una lechuza. Harry la dejó de hablar. Ella sufría mucho, porque le quería, y aunque parezca también una locura, y verdaderamente una cosa sin ningún sentido, ese amor era también el que la daba miedo. Nunca pensó que pudiera querer así a una persona, amar cada día más, y necesitar de alguien de ese modo; y aquel hecho la daba miedo.

El ojiverde no quería saber nada más de Hermione, y era totalmente comprensible, pero ella logró que él la volviera a hablar. Habían quedado como "amigos" aunque Harry siempre la dijo que él solo su amigo no podía volver a ser porque la amaba, pero cada vez que el ojiverde sacaba el tema del amor, ella decía que esas cosas no las decían los amigos, y esas palabras desgarraban el corazón de Harry, pero también el de Hermione.

Fue pasando el tiempo y Harry la pidió muchas veces volver juntos, volver a ser pareja; y aunque ella se moría de ganas de decirle que sí y volver a besar aquellos tiernos labios; tragaba saliva y decía que aquello no podía ser.

Con el tiempo, pareció que el que se cansó de esperar fue Harry, pero Hermione ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba volver con su amor, volver a decirle te amo, volver a volverle loco, volver con él. Lo necesitaba más que a su vida. Ya no la daban miedo sus sentimientos, y respecto al peso que llevaba el ojiverde a su espalda y todos los problemas que siempre iban con él, decidió que le ayudaría y estaría siempre con él, que si le amaba esos problemas también debía de ser suyos. Así que decidió retomar la relación, una relación que verdaderamente parecía que nunca hubiese terminado. Una noche quedo con Harry y le dijo con bastante vergüenza que quería volver con él. Él se quedó pensativo. Hermione temió que fuera demasiado tarde. Al rato, y sin mucho ánimo, le dijo que le parecía bien. La castaña se sintió bastante decepcionada con la reacción de Harry, pero comprendió que la llama se hubiese apagado. Ella se sintió muy mal, se decía así misma que había sido una tonta, que sus miedos y temores la habían hecho perder a su Harry. Un día ella se lo dijo, que no le veía demasiado entusiasmado con haber vuelto a estar juntos. Él se quedo pensativo, y admitió que era verdad, pero es que no se esperaba que ella fuera a volver con él, y todo le había pillado por sorpresa, pero que podía estar totalmente segura de que la amaba muchísimo y que le había hecho muy feliz, superfeliz cuando le había pedido volver. Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas por la emoción y Harry la besó con dulzura. Su Harry había vuelto.

Y tanto que había vuelto, cada noche la mandaba mensajes con Hedwing, mensajes que derretían a cualquier mujer, mensajes con muchísimo romanticismo, mensajes que Hermione guardaba como oro en paño.

-"¿Cómo quieres que me olvide de ti? ¿Cómo pretendes que deje a un lado todo lo que vivimos? ¿Cómo quieres que haga como si no existieras? ¿Cómo tratas que te olvide si no te puedo olvidar? ¿Cómo hacer para vivir sin ti si es imposible? ¿Cómo me pides que haga borrón y cuenta nueva y que me busque a alguien mejor? Mejor… mejor… pero si no hay nadie mejor que tú amor, no hay nadie mejor que tú, tú lo eres todo."

Hermione seguía llorando. Abrió el cajón de su mesilla tumbada desde la cama y sacó una pila de pergaminos muy grande y empezó a leer como tantas veces había hecho:

_El día que me dejes de amar dejaré de respirar, y de soñar con hacerte el amor cada día de mi vida, lo que más deseo en este mundo es probar tu suave piel, te amo mi vida._

_Para que mirar las estrellas si te puedo mirar. Para que tocar las estrellas si te puedo besar, para que llegar a ellas si puedo llegar a ti. Te amo cielo._

_Dios como te amo, me gustaría usar mis llaves para abrir tu corazón y mudarme allí dentro de ti y jamás salir, respirar en tu pulmón al ritmo de tu vida y bailar al mismo son que al de tu corazón, estoy rendido a tus pies cielo, sabes bien lo que te quiero igual que sabes que te deseo._

_Me duele el alma por no estar junto a ti, quisiera ser el porqué en las noches en que te desvelas, no sé seguir mi vida sin ti te amo mi niña, quiero seguir soñando toda mi vida, aunque solo seas un sueño, prefiero estar engañado que sin tu amor_

Las lágrimas de Hermione emborronaban la tinta de los pergaminos.

"No sé seguir mi vida sin ti… eres un falso, porque bien que la quieres seguir sin mí ahora."

_Mi amor a ti no se explica con números, ni con palabras se explica con una caricia en tu piel y con un abrazo, quiero que estés segura en ellos y que veas las estrellas diciendo mi nombre… te amo._

Hermione no pudo seguir leyendo, todo aquello la hacía demasiado sufrir, quería muchísimo a Harry, sabía que era él el hombre de su vida, y él en sólo unos minutos había tirado por tierra todo el futuro que había forjado.

-"Lo dejas todo por su culpa, por ÉL. El que siempre está presente. Por el que evitas ser feliz, por el que abandonas esta relación, por el que te dejas persuadir, al que tienes miedo, y que seguro que está satisfecho de que tú seas infeliz, porque yo sé que me quieres, lo sé, lo siento, pero a pesar de todo, me dejas, me dejas por ÉL."

Hermione siguió llorando, nada podía hacer que parar de llorar, había perdido a lo más importante de su vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y nada la iba a consolar.


End file.
